Demons
by BACONISLUF
Summary: what happens if an unexpected war happens. and when OC's are not what they look like. Its a completely new idea and this is not an overused storytype Its Unexpecting and awesome COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


**Demons.**

Percy's pov

"NOOO!" I screamed. I surged forward trying to get too Jason but Annabeth stopped me "dont"she muttered in my ear. "YOU MOSTER! HOW COULD YOU JASON!" i shouted. "He is usefull perce, i had too do it." he said while he pulled his sword out of rachel's chest. "SHE IS AN ORACEL, DO YOU THINK SHE DOESNT KNOW WHAT SHE IS DOING?!" he tried too sprint forward but Leo tackled him just in time. " "im sorry perce but if thats how you think about it, than i think its a better idea too split up..." He calmly replied "who is with me? where leaving Now. "Jason you moster!" percy screamed again. The team looked at each other and tried too figure out if they should go with jason or percy. "im sorry percy but im on jason with this one" Hazel said. "Hazel please! did you saw what he just did?!" he said looking completely beaten. "sorry. frank, nico come on. " she quickly said to the two. "Im actually on your side percy but i cant let hazel go, im sorry." Frank said sadly. "im sorry hazel but this is just wrong, i cant believe that you joined 'Him' after what he just did. I thought i finally had the good sister i needed, but apperently luck is not on my side." he almost spat to jason and hazel. "percy" Leo just simply said and walked next too his friend. The rest was too obvius so they dont even had too talk. "this isn't over jason, i wont forget this." percy said "i dont ask you too forget, but remember. we are gonna walk slowly away in peace now ant the next time we meet. it. is. war! u get it?" Jason simply replied. "until next time than."percy said "until next time." jason confirmed. "once out of hearing distance percy said "Go too the argo and be ready too leave. i still have something to deal." "il go with you"annabeth said. "no." he simply replied and silently ran after Jason. _ Im gonna get revenge, lyle is gonna die. _he thought. lyle whas the cause of this all. he said he had information but percy knew better._ he is just a monster._ when in water reach percy pulled off a trick that he hadn't shown anybody yet. He controlled the water in lyle's body making him controllable. kind of like telekenisis. he blew lyle away from jason and let him fly at his feet. he forced him to stay on the ground and looked at a shocked jason. "payback bitch." he said before ppiercing the sword right trough lyle's hart. "NOOOO!" jason screamed. "Get him!" he said and they all stormed at him, but they where way too late. I was way too far and had a headstart, and the argo whas above water wich ment that i could get ther almost immideatly, but than the worst happened. I heard hazel whistle. _FUCK FUCK FUCK SHE IS CALLING ARION._ I started sprinting and ran as fast as i could but than i had an idea, i pulled the water of the lake wich was only a little bit away now. _but still too far if i do nothing._ i froze they ice which whas near and it worked, on a hair distance arion slipped and fell with hazel stuck with her leg underneath the supersonic horse. but than i felt something on my shoulder._ shit i wasnt fast enough. _i turned around too see a death glaring frank falcon on my chest. i tried too get my hands free but he pinned them on the ground. _will he be able too kill me? has he changed so fast? if thats true. i will die. _i looked eye in eye and i saw a regret and he waited a moment. and that whas just a moment too long. Frank suddenly looked deadly terrified and flew away but he whas still hit by the fire. _wait fire? _"LEO STOP YOU ARE KILLING HIM" annabeth screamed out from the argo. "OH SHIT I FORGOT" leo screamed and quickly pulled the fire out. A deadly terrified frank ran away but Jason was getting closer. "PERCY GRAB THE ROPE OR YOU WILL DIE DAMNIT!" Leo screamed. i looked around searching for a rope and saw it. i jumped too the rope and got pulled in the argo immediatly. i saw jason trying toofly to the ship but piper stopped him. piper muttered something in his ear and jason seemed satisfied for a moment. than he sent a deadglare too me and screamed "THIS ISNT OVER PERCE, THIS ISNT OVER!"

**A/N yoo lads. the first chapter done. this is my second story but the first i wrote a few minuts ago so this is sortof also my first story, anyways i hoped you enjoyed this first kindoff short chapter. i will be uploading as much as i can wich will probably 3 too 4 times a week. i will accept any ideas in your reviews and i happily accept critism. have a nice day and enjoy dis cookie (::)**


End file.
